El deseo de Naruto
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: Fantasías indecentes, sofocan a Naruto por las noches. Él intenta combatirlas, sin éxito. Hinata preocupada, decide ayudarlo. Pero descubrirá que lo que su esposo desea, sobrepasa lo moral. Y es que un trío con Sasuke Uchiha era imposible, ¿no? Two shot NaruHinaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holla! Les cuento que en Argentina comenzamos el hermoso otoño y para calentar un poco las cosas les traigo: Chan, chan.

¡Un lemon NaruHinaSasu!

Etto, este es el fic más alocado que he escrito. Es más NaruHina que SasuHina, es que quería centrarme un poquitín en ellos, aunque como buena fan del SH, no pude evitar incluir a Sasuke *¬*. ¿Será que me estoy volviendo una pervertida...? No, eso no puede ser, soy un alma demasiado pura. (Jaja)

Era un one shot, pero muy extenso, asi que tuve que cortarlo en dos.

En cuanto a las restricciones: desde ya, les advierto que si no están preparados para algo como un trío mejor ni lo lean. No esperen realidad de mi parte, ni mucho menos... Es algo Ooc, porque después de todo, ninguno de ellos aceptaría participar de algo tan hot... O eso es lo que pienso.

Pd: Estoy segura de que a más de uno no va a gustarle demasiado, pero... ¡Muajajaja!

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, sino al dignísimo señor Masashi Kishimoto. Créame que si yo hubiese tenido la habilidad para crear y dibujar personajes tan geniales, no estarían leyendo esto, sino viendo un especial hentai de dos horas donde los protagonistas principales serían Hinata-chan y Sasuki... Pero como no es así, confórmense con imáginárselo ;)

* * *

El deseo de Naruto. por KAZE NO FUYU

Capítulo 1

๑ ๑

-He esperado esto por mucho tiempo, Hinata-chan... -pronunció Naruto, mientras deslizaba su nariz por el fino cuello de su esposa.

-Naruto... -pronunció ella en un suspiro.

-Tu cuerpo... Tu olor es irresistible... -confesó Sasuke, al tiempo que sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo femenino.

-Sasuke... -dijo Hinata estremeciéndose más ante las caricias, que aquellos dos pares de manos le proporcionaban.

Naruto llegó a los labios la joven, la besó con urgencia. Hinata atrajo más a su esposo contra sí, lo abrazó y se dejó llevar por sus labios mientras sentía como Sasuke repartía besos húmedos en su espalda. Entre los dos estaban electrificándole cada nervio sensitivo. El rubio se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia la amplia cama matrimonial que los esperaba a los tres.

-Esta noche sabrás de que somos capaces, Hinata-chan... -pronunció Naruto con la voz cargada de ansiedad. Recostó a su esposa en la cama, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con cierto temor, pero completamente dispuesta a descubrir los placeres prohibidos que le aguardaban.

-Serás nuestra... -susurró Sasuke, quien se acercó y también se atrevió a besar los jugosos labios que esa mujer poseía. Naruto, lejos de molestarse porque su mejor amigo besara a su esposa, se sintió sumamente excitado. La situación era irreal y se había convertido en el mejor momento de su vida. Ver a Hinata tan sensual con su sonrojo y su hermoso cabello alborotado, desnuda, mientras ellos dos la hacían deleitarse, lo enloquecía...

-Ya no puedo esperar. -confesó él, y luego de que su amigo se apartara, acarició la intimidad de su joven esposa y se hundió en ella sin más preámbulos. Hinata se retorció de placer y cerró los ojos. Se afianzó a la espalda de Naruto, quien comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

Sasuke se colocó a un lado de la pareja y mientras Naruto hacía lo suyo, él se concentró en los pechos de la joven. Hinata no podía desatender a ninguno de los dos así que empezó a acariciar a Uchiha, al tiempo que su esposo le susurraba cosas en el oído y se movía en su interior con más prisa. De repente sintió como Naruto la levantaba encima la cama. Sasuke aprovechó perfectamente esa acción, y se colocó tras ella.

Hinata se afianzó al cuello de Naruto, y enredó sus piernas en las masculinas caderas.

-No te olvides de mí -le dijo Sasuke al oído, y sin mediar más palabras se adentró en la profundidad más privada de la chica. Hinata no contuvo un grito cargado de sorpresa y placer, al sentirse en medio de aquellos dos hombres. Comenzó a gemir con más volumen, y ellos se sentían nublados de lujuria por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hinata... Hinata... -repetía Naruto mientras iba más hondo.

-Naruto...

-Esto es demasiado... -dijo Sasuke, mientras sentía como su intimidad era cada vez más presionada.

-N-aruto... Naruto... ¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto abrió sus ojos azul ultramarino de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue el techo alto, que reconoció como el de su habitación y lo siguiente fue la mirada gris y preocupada de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan... -dijo sorprendido, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Se llevó una mano a la frente notó que se encontraba húmeda de sudor, y se sentía agitado como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. -¿qué paso? -preguntó confundido y con la voz algo ronca.

-P-ues -las mejillas se le arrebolaron de repente. -estabas soñando. -le contestó ella, mientras desviaba sutilmente la mirada. -Siento haberte despertado, pero es que...

-No te preocupes, Hinata. -la tranquilizó él, tratando de acomodarse a sí mismo a la realidad. -de hecho gracias por despertarme. -la joven asintió y no se atrevió a preguntar sobre qué había tratado el sueño, porque Naruto había emitido unos sonidos bastantes vergonzosos, que sólo Hinata tenía el privilegio de oír, y que demostraban que lejos de estar sumergido en una pesadilla, parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho. Incluso la había llamado en varias oportunidades. No era difícil imaginar cual era el contenido de aquel delirio... Cierta parte vanidosa de la joven, se sintió bien de saber que era ella quien estaba presente en ese tipo de sueños de su esposo...

-Mamá papá ¿ya están despiertos? -oyeron que decían, y luego ingresaban a la habitación los niños Bolt y Himawari.

Hinata estaba vestida, al igual que sus hijos. El único que aún estaba en pijamas era Naruto, ya que era domingo y por ser ese día se estaba permitiendo dormir un poco más. Aunque eran las ocho de la mañana, comparando con el resto de los días en que tenía que estar en actividad desde las seis, despertar a esa hora era un regalo.

-Papá ¿porqué aún no estás listo-ttebasa? -preguntó Bolt, mientras fruncía las cejas rubias. -¿otra vez vas a dejarnos plantados?

-¿De verdad harás eso, papá -dijo compungida la pequeña Himawari.

-Nada de eso niños, ¡hoy tendremos un día familiar-dattebayo! solo dejen que me dé un baño. -Los chiquillos se miraron algo dudosos y luego abandonaron la habitación junto con su madre, quien le indicó a su esposo que lo esperarían abajo.

Una vez solo, Naruto soltó un suspiro y se recostó en la cama nuevamente.

-¿Qué fue eso-dattebayo? -se preguntó en voz alta, mientras sentía la extraña sensación de haber vivido algo demasiado real. Tan real que hasta se vio tentado a comprobar si no se encontraba dentro de algún genjutsu, aunque no lo hizo porque obviamente sabía que fue todo parte de un sueño. Un húmedo sueño...

Su cuerpo estaba alterado, se hallaba transpirado, su respiración todavía no se tranquilizaba del todo y hasta se sentía algo (bastante) excitado de solo recordar parte de lo hacía.

-¿Qué me sucede?¿Porqué rayos estaba Sasuke allí? -volvió a decir. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha fría. El problema era que su "amigo" se encontraba bastante "animado" como tranquilizarse con un simple baño. Además, bastaba con que cerrara los ojos un segundo para que el recuerdo de aquellas fogosas escenas volvieran a inquietarlo por completo.

Tomó su shampoo con aroma a menta, y se lo colocó por tercera vez en su cabellera dorada.

-"Naruto...

-Hinata... Hinata..." -repetía en eco su mente, Naruto se sintió completamente desequilibrado. Le importaba poco si pescaba un resfriado después, pero utilizó el agua más fría y se quedó varios minutos tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Realmente debía estar volviéndose loco, ¿porqué soñar que entre él y Sasuke le hacían el amor a Hinata? ¡Era descabellado!

-¡Maldición, reacciona-dattebayo! -exclamó golpeando su puño contra los azulejos, como si buscara salir de un estado de hipnosis.

-Naruto,¿pasa algo?¿te encuentras bien? -la suave voz de Hinata del otro lado del baño, lo despertó, entonces sacudió la cabeza y aún desnudo se acercó a la puerta, entreabriéndola. Su esposa tenía la misma mirada de preocupación que cuando lo despertó. Ella al notarlo tan descubierto, esquivó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente. -Lo siento, pensé que... -no pudo decir más cuando sintió que Naruto la estiraba para hacerla ingresar al cuarto de baño. Él se fijó que los niños no estuvieran en la habitación, y le echó el seguro a la puerta. -¿Qu-é sucede? -preguntó Hinata bastante sorprendida por el accionar de su esposo.

-Me pasan muchas cosas, Hinata-chan. -le dijo y al borde del desespero se lanzó a besarla. Hinata casi grita al sentir el cuerpo duro y fresco de su esposo, quien la apretaba más contra sí a medida que aumentaba la intensidad del beso. -Naruto-kun... -suspiró, mientras él se dedicaba a explorarle el cuello con ansiedad. Lo abrazó, el joven siguió incrementando sus pasionales atenciones.

-¡Mamá, papá ¿dónde están-ttebasa?! -oyeron que Bolt les gritaba.

Hinata soltó a Naruto de inmediato, por más de que le encantaba lo que estaban haciendo, debían recordar que ese día lo utilizarían para pasarlo en familia.

-S-erá mejor que bajemos. Si no nos encuentran, tirarán la puerta abajo. -aconsejó ella y luego de lavarse la cara para reducir el sonrojo, (y también el intenso ardor), que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, lo dejó solo cambiándose.

-Tenemos que calmarnos-dattebayo. -dijo Naruto mirando su entrepierna.

๑

La mañana estaba radiante. La familia Uzumaki estaba en un gran parque, que el séptimo Hokage se había encargado de diseñar. Naruto deseaba que hubieran amplios espacios verdes en la imponente y próspera Aldea de la Hoja, para que las familias como la suya tuvieran un lugar donde pasar el día.

Estando bajo la sombra de un generoso árbol, Hinata se ubicaba sentada sobre una manta en el pasto, y veía como su esposo era perseguido por los hijos de ambos como parte de un juego. El rubio lucía alegre y sonriente, tal y como ella siempre había soñado verlo. Siempre pensó que si había alguien que se merecía ser feliz, ese era Naruto, y a Hinata la colmaba de dicha compartir ese sentimiento con él. Estar con el hombre de su vida y sus hijos, en medio de tanta paz, era impagable.

-¿Porqué tan pensativa, Hinata-san? -le preguntaron. La joven sacó la vista de su familia, para centrarla en Ino, quien acababa de llegar junto con Sai.

-Buenos días, Ino-san, Sai-san. ¿También están de paseo?

-Fue idea de los niños. -respondió Sai, mientras colocaba sobre el césped una cesta que posiblemente contenía refrigerios.

-No solemos tener días tan buenos como este, así que decidimos aprovecharlo todos juntos. Y no fuimos los únicos, los Uchihas vienen detrás... -Ino levantó la mano y saludó a su hijo quien llegaba con Sakura, Sasuke y Sarada.

-Hey,¿acaso vinieron a acompañarnos?¿O nos están siguiendo-dattebayo? -preguntó Naruto entrecerrando los ojos, se había acercado al ver a sus amigos. Traía a su pequeña hija subida a sus hombros. Himawari le revolvía el cabello, mientras reía.

-Hmph, nadie está siguiéndote, dobe. -le respondió Sasuke, sin una gota de la formalidad que el título de Hokage se merecía.

-Fuimos los primeros en tener esta idea, tío Naruto. -dijo Sarada, viendo con cierto recelo la relación tan cercana que Himawari tenía con su padre, luego desvió la mirada hacia Bolt, quien corría hacia ellos. Un sonrojo ligero pinceló sus mejillas, y se ocultó instintivamente tras Sasuke. Él la miró con atención, había notado que su hija actuaba así cada vez que el revoltoso primogénito de su mejor amigo estaba cerca.

-Tsunade-sama me tiene muy ocupada y casi no salimos a ningún sitio. Así que como tenemos el día libre, no podemos pasarlo fuera de casa o entrenando -dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero dirigiéndose indirectamente a Sasuke, quien se había negado, al principio, a acompañarla.

-Entonces, podríamos pasar la tarde todos juntos, como un campamento. -sugirió Hinata. Los demás, sobre todo Naruto y Bolt, estuvieron muy de acuerdo con su idea.

Y así comenzó el día libre de los héroes de la quinta gran guerra. Aquellos tres grupos no fueron los únicos, y no pasó tiempo hasta que se presentaron Lee y su familia, al igual que la de Shikamaru y Chouji.

Una zona de aquel parque se vio ocupada por todos ellos.

Naruto, Lee y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir, sobre si era buena idea hacer un gran fuego para asar carne. Chouji estuvo completamente a favor. Shikamaru, alejándose un poco, decidió buscar un árbol y se tiró a la sombra a ver pasar las esponjosas nubes. Ni con los años había perdido esa costumbre.

Las mujeres armaron una ronda y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras los niños corrían por todo el lugar.

-Aquellos tres jamás se pondrán de acuerdo en algo. -dijo Tenten viendo hacia donde estaban su esposo y los de sus amigas. -Es una suerte que todas hayamos decidido traer comida hecha, si tuviéramos que esperarlos moriríamos de hambre.

-Y que lo digas. -suspiró Ino, viendo como Sai comenzaba a encender el fuego.

-Shikamaru es tan perezoso que ni siquiera quiere discutir con ellos, a veces puede ser muy aburrido. -comentó Temari.

-Por lo menos habla, Sasuke se pasa la mayor parte del día en silencio o sumergido en su mundo, y si no es así... casi nunca se queda en casa. -confesó Sakura.

-Si continúa de esa forma, nunca va a casarse oficialmente contigo. -se burló Ino.

Sakura frunció las cejas rosas.

-No es necesario que estemos casados, además lo conocen. A Sasuke no le gustan las formalidades. Desde el primer momento, me dejó en claro que si estaba conmigo era porque me quería y no necesitaba ningún papel que demostrara eso. -argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces su relación está abierta. -dijo Temari. -En el momento en que se le cruce una más llamativa, te abandona. Si fuera tú me aseguraría de pescarlo de una vez por todas.

-Incluso podríamos capturarlo con una de mis trampas. -propuso Tenten. -Entre todas lo ataríamos y lo llevamos ante Naruto para que los case de una buena vez.

-Con los papeles firmados no hay vuelta atrás. -sentenció Karui. -Las cosas son así en mi natal aldea de la nube, aquí y en donde sea. -la joven morena comenzó a reír.

Sakura por un momento reflexionó la idea y luego rió también. Lamentablemente, Sasuke era más astuto que todas ellas juntas y nunca caería en una trampa así...

-Y tú, Hinata-san,¿no tienes ningún inconveniente con el Hokage? -interrogó Ino. -No dirás que es el esposo perfecto, porque entierro mi cabeza en estos momentos.

-Bueno... Naruto no es perfecto... pero son todos sus errores los que lo convierten en una persona maravillosa. -sonrió -Adora a los niños y me recuerda todos los días que me ama...

-Eso es hermoso, pero dime ¿que no hay nada en él que te exaspere? -interrumpió Temari. -Shikamaru ronca como un condenado y sus besos tienen sabor a cigarrillo.

-Sai es sonámbulo, y a veces hace chistes que ni siquiera yo entiendo.

-Lee hace ruidos mientras come.

-Chouji jamás lava los platos, y suele levantarse a la madrugada a comer.

-Sasuke tiene los pies fríos, además se lleva toda la cobija para él solo. -confesaron ellas.

Hinata las miró perpleja. Naruto también roncaba, pero ella tenía el sueño tan pesado que no lo oía, hacía ruidos mientras comía pero desde que nacieron los niños él intentaba ser más prolijo para darles el ejemplo... aunque Bolt era peor que su padre en ese aspecto. Nunca lavaba los platos, pero era el Hokage y tenía responsabilidades mayores. En cuanto a la comida, Hinata amaba prepararle todo tipo de platillos. Cuando dormían Naruto jamás la destapaba, de hecho era ella quien lo destapaba a él... ¿En realidad no había nada de su esposo que la molestara aunque sea un poco?

Sus amigas la miraban entre expectantes e incrédulas. Naruto tenía cientos de defectos, era imposible que Hinata no los viera. La joven avergonzándose ante el silencio que se producía, abrió la boca ligeramente para decir algo.

-Hum... h-abla dormido... -se sinceró al fin. Todas asintieron, Naruto no era el esposo perfecto... menos mal.

-Lo sabíamos, siendo tan hiperactivo lo más probable es que ni dormido pueda dejar de serlo. -dijo Ino.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice? -preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Hinata esquivó la mirada, el rojo invadió su cara inevitablemente. Las demás detectaron algo y comenzaron a hostigarla para que contestara.

-¡Vamos, puedes decirlo! -la apresuró Temari.

-¡Ti-tiene sueños eróticos! -admitió Hinata en un tono más alto del que hubiera deseado, de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, el sonrojo se incrementó de sobremanera. Las demás rieron ante su actitud casi infantil.

-Vaya con el Hokage... -dijo Temari.

-Así que Naruto es de esos... -dijo Tenten.

-Siendo alumno de Jiraya-sama, no dudo que no se le haya pegado lo pervertido en algún momento. -comentó Sakura. Karui las escuchaba en silencio, el tema de conversación era por demás interesante.

-Y dinos Hinata-san, ¿él te ha contado de que se tratan sus sueños? -inquirió Ino, elevando una ceja e inclinándose hacia ella, estaba más que interesada en la respuesta. Hinata negó aún nerviosa por el tema del que estaban discutiendo.

-Eso es algo que no debe suceder. -dijo Temari. -Son marido y mujer, entre ustedes debe haber la confianza suficiente como para hablar de ese tipo de temas. Además es importante tener fantasías y poder cumplirlas juntos. La mía fue de hacerlo en la academia durante la noche.

-¿Y lo hicieron?

-Por supuesto, Shikamaru puede ser perezoso aveces, pero hay cosas en las cuales supera todos los límites. -las jóvenes comenzaron a prestarle un poco más de atención. Temari parecía saber de lo que hablaba, además tenía un par de años más que las demás y eso la colocaba como una voz más calificada. Ino por su parte, se cubrió los oidos. No podía imaginar a quien prácticamente consideraba un hermano, en una situación sexy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Hinata lo que tienes que hacer es averiguar cual es la fantasía de Naruto y cumplirla...¿qué no es en noviembre su cumpleaños? -preguntó Sakura, luego Hinata asintió.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! Averigua cual es el deseo más oculto de Naruto, y no dudes en cumplírselo... -la apoyó Tenten.

-¿C-omo si fuera un regalo? -preguntó Hinata mientras su rostro, inevitablemente, ardía cada vez más.

-Exacto, él es el Hokage, un héroe y tu esposo, además se lo merece por todo lo que ha pasado... -fue la opinión de todas.

-Después de todo no creo que sea algo demasiado intenso, sigue siendo Naruto después de todo. Aunque sea el Hokage es el mismo ingenuo de siempre. -dijo Sakura.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, lo mejor era no dejar que Sakura pasara más tiempo del debido con todas aquellas mujeres o terminaría con la cabeza llena de ideas descabelladas, tal y como la ingenua esposa de Naruto estaba a punto de quedar.

Se acercó hasta su amigo, quien comenzaba a dar vueltas las tiras de carne que se estaban cociendo.

-Así que tienes sueños eróticos. -dijo al pasar. Naruto dejó caer una tira de carne al suelo y lo miró casi espantado.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso-dattebayo?!

-De qué crees que hablan las mujeres cuando se reúnen de aquella forma. Te aseguro que la cocina está fuera de sus temas favoritos. -señaló Sasuke, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la ronda de amigas y sintió el sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro.

-No puede ser...¿Hinata dijo algo más? -preguntó preocupado.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. -Es tu culpa por no ser cuidadoso.

-No controlo mi mente, ¡¿cómo quieres que maneje mis sueños-tteba?! -exclamó apretándo los dientes para no gritar de vergüenza.

Uchiha retiró un filete del asador y colocó otros.

-¿De qué se trataban? -inquirió con normalidad.

-No voy a decirte eso a ti, somos amigos pero no para contarte todo.

-Como quieras. -Sasuke bebió algo de agua. Minutos más tarde todos se reunieron para comenzar a comer.

๑

Unas cuantas semanas más tarde, Naruto despertaba empapado en sudor y se retiraba directo al baño.

-¡Maldición! -susurró entre dientes, mientras se encargaba del asunto. Aquellos sueños mojados no terminaban, noche tras noche acudían a él y cada vez que lo tenían se volvían más y más intensos. Y siempre era el mismo tema... Un indecente trío.

Ya había tratado de analizar el tema con más cuidado, no se trataba de una abstinencia sexual, de eso nada. Hinata siempre estaba muy predispuesta, pero en el último tiempo los dos habían estado menos activos, y él sentía que se debía a su culpa. Era él quien no se acercaba a su esposa, porque al mínimo contacto volvía a recordar aquellos sueños. Nada le bastaba, necesitaba algo más, su mente, su cuerpo lo martirizaba con aquellas sensuales imágenes de su esposa y no podía dejar de pensar en ellas.¿Porqué su subconsciente insistía con eso?¿Acaso algo estaba mal con él? No halló respuesta y era obvio que no las encontraría en el baño. Soltó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a cambiarse.

Cuando salió del baño ya más recuperado, observó a Hinata durmiendo. Un escalofrío lo invadió y unas inmensas ganas de hacerla suya lo atacaron. ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer con esa imagen de inocencia y aquellas rasgos de sensualidad que la hacían irresistible?¿Y qué tan afortunado podía ser él de tenerla todos los días en su cama?

-Te amo, Hinata-chan. Pero por nuestro bien, debo contenerme. -le susurró y luego de besar su frente se marchó a su oficina. El Hokage tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Hinata, al escucharlo marcharse, abrió los ojos. Todo el tiempo estuvo despierta escuchando a su esposo. Él seguía con los mismos sueños y aunque quisiera ocultarlo y ella no dijera nada, lo notaba algo perturbado. Naruto incluso estaba comenzando a evitar dormir para combatirlos, además tomaba duchas que prácticamente atentaban contra su salud. Por otra parte, en los primeros días con los sueños, se comportó de una manera verdaderamente insaciable cuando compartían intimidad, eso último no era del todo malo, pero se había visto interrumpido y él alegaba sentirse cansado como excusa para rechazarla. Entonces, la joven se planteaba una pregunta; ¿Podían ser esos sueños tan intensos como para provocarle problemas en la vida diaria? ¿O había quizás algo que él estuviera ocultando?

-"Son las fantasías de Naruto las que no lo dejan dormir, y no podrá descansar tranquilo hasta que no las cumpla. Su vida entera se ha basado en metas, y ahora de repente se enfrenta a algo que no puede conseguir. Eso debe ser más que frustrante".

-"Él no es una persona normal, y no solo por el inmenso poder que posee y el estrés que carga en sus hombros. Apuesto que todo el problema se resolvería si pudiera llevar a cabo sus fantasías. Hinata debes atreverte a sobrepasar los límites aveces" -le aconsejaban sus amigas una y otra vez, ya que ella las había consultado, al estar preocupada a causa de aquella inusual situación.

-Naruto... entonces tendré que averiguar qué es lo que en realidad sucede... -susurró para sí misma.

๑

Sasuke soltó un bufido, y le propinó un golpe con un libro a su amigo. Naruto tenía unas ojeras que podrían ser visibles a kilómetros, andaba más distraído que de costumbre, y esas cosas afectaban a su desempeño. El líder de una de las aldeas más importantes, si no era la principal, no podía andar en ese estado.

-No soy tu secretario, pero por lo menos firma esto antes de quedarte dormido. -le gruñó.

Naruto se frotó la cabeza.

-¡No vuelvas a golpearme-dattebayo! No sabes lo difícil que es ser yo, no duermo hace semanas.

-Hmph, si tu problema fueran las pesadillas lo entendería. Pero lo tuyo es porque estás en celo, pulgoso.

-¿A quién le dices pulgoso?

-Por una vez en tu vida, compórtate maduramente, y dime de una vez que es lo que sueñas.

Naruto negó, por ningún motivo le diría a nadie lo que le sucedía.

-Es un secreto inconfesable-tteba. -argumentó para no decir nada más y luego trató de concentrarse en los archivos de su computadora.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, Naruto en verdad era infantil.

-¿Qué es lo grave? ¿engañas a tu mujer y te atormentas por eso?

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡no le haría eso a Hinata!

-¿Tienes sueños eróticos con Sakura? -Naruto se puso verde y negó rotundamente. -¿Tienes problemas de erección? -aquella pregunta fue directa y al grano, tal como Sasuke lo era. Demonios, él casi no hablaba pero cuando lo hacía, lograba molestarlo enserio.

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Todo me funciona muy bien, y en su sitio-tteba! -se defendió sintiéndose burlado.

-¿Te gusta un hombre y tienes miedo de decírselo a tu mujer? -siguió preguntando Sasuke.

El rubio se puso de pie, instintivamente armó un rasengan en su mano derecha. -¡Vuelve a decir algo así y no respondo-dattebayo!

-¿Entonces de qué diablos se trata?, usuratontachi, andas como un estúpido zombie, me pones nervioso. -gruñó Sasuke.

Naruto se haló de los cabellos rubios.

-¡Es un trío! ¡Hacemos un trío con mi esposa! -soltó de pronto, ya no podía guardárselo para sí mismo. Luego se arrepintió profundamente de haberlo hecho.

Sasuke tragó saliva y frunció una ceja.

-Cuando dices, "hacemos"¿a qué te refieres? -inquirió, disimulando a la perfección su repentina alteración interna.

-A mí, a Hinata y a ti, los tres al mismo tiempo en una misma habitación. Ahí está, ya lo tienes, ¿eso es lo que querías oír-dattebayo?

Uchiha se quedó completamente pasmado con lo que acababa de escuchar. Hasta sintió que el aire se volvía difícil de respirar. Los dos amigos se miraron sin decirse absolutamente nada. ¿Y qué se supone debían decir después de enterarse de semejante intimidad?

-Así que es un trío. -dijo por fin Sasuke.

Naruto asintió casi avergonzado, luego se sentó en su silla y giró hacia los ventanales.

-Pensé que pervertido sería lo mínimo que me dirías. -habló mientras sus ojos azules estaban fijos en algún punto de los altos edificios que se extendían en las afueras.

-Definitivamente eres un degenerado. ¿Acaso me tienes ganas? Te advierto que si te acercas a mí, prometo borrarte de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto nuevamente tuvo ganas de estrellarle un rasengan en el rostro.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No se puede hablar contigo en serio-tteba! -le replicó conteniendo su enojo.

-Tsk, ¿y qué es lo serio aquí? Si sigues hablando de lo mismo, pensaré que quieres llevar a cabo tus retorcidos sueños.

Naruto desvió la vista.

-¿Hinata te parece atractiva? -le preguntó como al pasar.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y apretó los puños. Si se decidía a atacar a al Hokage con un chidori, retrocedería años de esfuerzo.

-¿Te oyes a ti mismo cuando hablas, o sólo escuchas una interferencia? No voy a caer en tus tonterías. Mejor dedícate a hacer tu trabajo de una buena vez, idiota. -Sasuke abandonó el despacho, y dejó a su amigo a solas sumergido en su pervertido caos mental.

Hinata iba en camino a la oficina de su esposo, debía hablar con él. Y aunque el tema era algo privado y complejo, si quería ayudar a Naruto habría que ponerse en el papel de una persona curiosa y tendría que averiguar cuales eran sus fantasías. "Oh, timidez no vuelvas en estos momentos..." se decía.

En medio de su caminata se cruzó con Sasuke Uchiha, ella levantó la vista y lo saludó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, él le respondió de la misma manera. Los dos casi nunca hablaban, y simples gestos como ese eran toda la interacción que existía entre ambos. Siguieron sus respectivos caminos, hasta que sintieron como el otro se detenía.

-S-asuke-san...

-Escucha... -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke le indicó que siguiera hablando, la joven asintió.

-E-s sobre Naruto. -dijo ella.

Sasuke la miró con más atención. Su vista, y sin que él lo pretendiera demasiado, dio un examen general al aspecto de la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Sé lo que le sucede. -declaró, mientras llegaba a la interna conclusión de que era atractiva. ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando?! se reprendió.

Hinata elevó la vista hacia los ojos negros, desconociendo por completo los pensamientos ajenos.

-¿E-s algo grave? Digo... No es tu problema y no debería estar preguntándote, p-ero yo...

Uchiha soltó un suspiro, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el tema, menos aún si no podía concentrarse en algo decente, pero esa mujer se veía preocupada por Naruto y él con los años se había vuelto "más humano" como para tolerar ese tipo de cosas.

-Este no es el lugar más indicado para hablar sobre eso, sígueme.

Los dos jóvenes se reunieron en un lugar que consideraron un poco más adecuado.

Sasuke simplemente le dijo a Hinata lo que Naruto estaba padeciendo. Que no eran otra cosa más que "fantasías sexuales", casi irrealizables y que involucraban un trío donde participaban ellos. Sencillo, sin rodeos y así de hiperventilante para ella.

Hinata no podía creerlo, ¿de verdad era eso lo que perturbaba a Naruto? Por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de una mentira de Uchiha, pero él estaba completamente serio y no se lo conocía por mentir o por jugarle bromas a los demás. Además si lo pensaba con más cuidado, las cosas y los síntomas de Naruto encajaban a la perfección con lo que él acabada de decirle.

-Naruto... -susurró con la mirada reflejando su inquietud.

-Ahora que lo sabes, no es mi problema. -dijo Sasuke y se dispuso a caminar.

-¡E-spera, Sasuke-san! -lo llamó ella, bajó la mirada completamente sonrojada y luego le lanzó una propuesta que descolocó por completo a Uchiha.

๑

Una noche cálida y ligeramente ventosa, Naruto regresaba a su hogar. Ese día había recibido regalos y felicitaciones al por mayor. Incluso Gaara se había venido desde Suna para saludarlo especialmente por su cumpleaños, y habían acordado reunirse para celebrarlo.

El rubio recordó con cariño el regalo de desayuno de su esposa, y los dibujos y pequeños obsequios de sus hijos. Aunque era algo tarde, ellos debían estar durmiendo y él estaba agotado, quizás los despertaría y comerían algo de pastel juntos. Con esa idea, abrió la puerta de su casa.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas, pero al ingresar al interior todo estaba a oscuras. Sorprendido, llevó sus manos hacia el interruptor.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun! -exclamó Hinata, que lo esperaba con toda una cena armada en el balcón. La decoración daba un aspecto muy íntimo al lugar, y el clima tan agradable parecía haber confabulado con ella para permitir que pasaran la velada allí fuera.

El rubio sonrió ante la sorpresa, durante años había soñado con ser recibido de esa forma... Hinata le daba todo lo que él siempre deseó, la amaba por como era y por todos los detalles que tenía. Pero en ese momento su atención pasó de los recuerdos, de la apetitosa comida y el lugar, al vestuario de la joven. Hinata traía puesto un ceñido vestido azul noche, de tirantes, con un escote pequeño, pero que lograba resaltar las maravillas de su cuerpo. Además ella había recogido su largo cabello en una dona, y solo dejó unos livianos mechones enmarcándole el rostro armoniosamente maquillado. Definitivamente era una mujer preciosa.

-Hinata... -dijo sin poder creer con la mujer de la que se había enamorado. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado, qué era lo que ella veía en él para haberlo escogido.

-¿T-e gusta?, estuve preparando esto para ti -le dijo ella ignorando los pensamientos de su esposo.

-Me encanta-tteba. -él se acercó y la besó atrayéndola suavemente de la cintura. Hinata sonrió y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

Luego de unas cuantas caricias por partes de ambos, ella le recordó la cena, por lo cual, luego de que Naruto se diera un baño, comenzaron a comer. El festín era acompañado por una agradable música, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a escucharla mientras comían, pero sumaba a especial la ocasión.

Ante la pregunta de Naruto, Hinata comentó que por ser esa noche, la pasarían solos y que los niños estaban con Tenten, quien amablemente se había ofrecido a cuidarlos.

Naruto alagó en varias ocasiones la comida, sin embargo no dijo nada referido al aspecto de su mujer. Él estaba cansado por diferentes motivos, pero se iba a encargar de hacerle saber a Hinata lo hermosa que era, más con acciones que con palabras, tal como siempre había sido su estilo.

Los minutos fueron pasando agradablemente. Hinata se sentía muy bien al saber que todo era del gusto de Naruto.

-B-rindemos. -dijo ella tímidamente, mostrándole una botella de una bebida espumosa, que era tradicional en la familia Hyuuga. Se puso de pie y buscó unas copas, Naruto la siguió con la mirada. Se halló a sí mismo embelesado por el andar tan distinguido y nada presuntuoso que ella poseía. Se relamió los labios, sin saber que su aspecto era el de un sagaz zorro a punto de iniciar la cacería.

Hinata le sirvió la bebida en su frescor perfecto, ambos brindaron mirándose a los ojos. Segundo a segundo, las miradas se fueron intensificando cada vez más. Hinata ya distinguía aquel brillo especial en los ojos azules de Naruto, aquel destello que sólo ella conocía y que sabía a la perfección que significaba.

-Iré al baño un momento, con permiso. -el Hokage asintió y se quedó a solas. Se puso de pie y se pasó una mano por la cabellera, luego se sirvió más bebida tomándose más de la mitad de la botella, casi de un solo trago. Se sentía nervioso, extrañamente nervioso y quizás era por la expectativa. Presentía que Hinata le tenía preparado algo muy especial...

Cuando ella volvió, él no soportando más sus propios pensamientos y casi sin darle tiempo a nada la aprisionó contra la pared más cercana, y comenzó a besarla.

-Naruto... -susurró ella entre sorprendida y fascinada.

-¿Podemos pasar al postre de una vez, Hinata-chan? -usó un tono pícaro, inocente, casi indescifrable que a Hinata le encantaba.

-E-s tu cumpleaños, puedes pedirme el deseo que quieras... Y-o voy a concedértelo. -se animó a decirle, no sin sentir que se avergonzaba.

-Puedo tener deseos muy inapropiados-dattebayo. Es posible que no quieras concedérmelos -le decía él entre besos que ardían. Hinata puso sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y lo alejó levemente. Naruto la miró confundido.

-No, lo digo enserio, lo que tú quieras... Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. -le susurró con una convicción imperturbable. Él no supo que contestar, besó la frente de su esposa y enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos. Hinata debía saber lo que le estaba sucediendo. Lo veía todos los días, que él se hiciera el desentendido no significaba que no advirtiera la preocupación que le estaba generando a ella. No quería preocuparla, no quería perturbarla, él trabajaba duro para mantener la paz en toda la aldea y hasta en el resto de las aldeas, y debía mantener esa misma paz para con su familia.

-He estado extraño en este último tiempo, y se debe a mis sueños. -comenzó él. Hinata lo escuchaba, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. -No son sueños normales, ni mucho menos pesadillas... son completamente indecentes. Me avergüenza decir esto, pero no solo te involucran a ti y a mí. Hay otra persona presente y bueno, nosotros... nosotros lo hacemos y...

Sintió como ella lo besaba. -Lo sé todo, Naruto-kun... Y yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo...

Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos azules. -¿Qué?

-Lo sé todo, sé con qué sueñas y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Por ti lo haría Naruto... -ella volvió a besarlo, Naruto no comprendió, pero sintió que solo con aquellas palabras, un fuego comenzaba a arrasar por sus venas.

-C-umpliré todas tus fantasías... -le susurró Hinata, contra sus labios, de una forma que a él se le antojó demasiado sensual. Los pensamientos de Naruto volaban en todas direcciones, decidiéndose por un rumbo, cargó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la habitación de ambos. Obviamente su regalo continuaría en la cama.

Ella sonrió y cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y se dejó llevar. Mientras los dos se besaban con intensidad, Naruto cerró la puerta de una patada.

-Hinata-chan, eres el mejor de mis regalos, junto con nuestros hijos. -le decía él. La recostádola en la cama, y hundió su nariz en el cuello níveo de ella. -Mmm, ¿cómo haces para oler siempre tan bien...?

-Naruto... -musitaba la joven sintiendo placenteros hormigueos.

-Es bueno que los niños no estén en casa para que no puedan oirnos, pero los vecinos seguro que lo harán. -dijo el rubio semibromeando. Hinata asintió riendo y lo atrajo más hacia sí.

Él comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, pero su instinto y la prisa, ganaban diciéndole que tenía que arrancar el bonito vestido de su esposa con los dientes, y Naruto obedeció ese mandato.

-Lo siento, pero quiero verte. -le dijo y la prenda que ella se había tomado bastante tiempo para escoger, terminó hecha trizas a un lado de la cama.

Hinata tragó saliva y sonrió al ver lo ansioso que se encontraba, esa actitud de Naruto era completamente opuesta al chico inmaduro y atolondrado que alguna vez había sido. Cuando estaba deseoso de estar con ella, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa se volvía tremendamente atractiva y seductora, su piel bronceada ardía. El joven revoltoso y hablador desaparecía para dar paso a todo un hombre, fuerte, decidido, dominante, infinitamente sexy. No había nadie como él y ella amaba cada faceta de su esposo.

Hinata llevó sus manos hasta la fuerte espalda, lo acarició con delicadeza por encima de la ropa que aún permanecía, y se estaba convirtiendo en una barrera para que ambos se sintieran plenamente. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

Naruto se deleitó con la suavidad de la boca contraria, y luego se alejó un poco para comenzar a desvestirse. Cuando se retiró su chaqueta naranja quedó sólo en pantalones y volvió a centrarse en el cuerpo de su esposa, específicamente en sus pechos que estaban delicadamente cubiertos por un sostén de encaje, que hacía que su lívido aumentara con solo verlo.

-¿Esto lo has escogido para mí? -le preguntó contra su piel, su aliento cálido hizo erizar a la joven.

-Sí... -le contestó ella con una mezcla de sensaciones. Al escucharla, el rubio sentió como si estuviera transformándose en otro ser, algo similar a cuando el Kyuubi lo poseía, pero esta vez no era un demonio zorro, sino el demonio de la lujuria el que lo dominaba y ante eso él ponía poca resistencia.

Sabiendo perfectamente como lo enloquecía que se comportara de esa forma, Hinata se movió más hacia él y lo recorrió con pasión desde su oreja hasta sus hombros, solo con ayuda de su boca.

Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse afiebrado con cada caricia. Apartando el sostén, acercó su rostro a la perfumada piel de Hinata. Empezó con besos suaves, para luego ir más allá cuando envolvió uno de aquellos preciosos senos con los labios. Cuanto los extrañaba, se había privado de ellos por

semanas.

Hinata se retorció al sentirlo de esa forma, lo atrapó del cabello y lo instó a que continuara.

-Hinata-chan, concédeme mi deseo. -le pidió él con la voz enronquecida, internamente no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras.

-L-o haré... -ella besándolo por última vez, se removió de Naruto y se puso de pie. Él se quedó completamente expectante ¿qué se traía entre manos? La curiosidad sólo hacía que su deseo y agitación fueran aumentando. Se imaginó que ella iría al baño a cambiarse y colocarse algo más provocativo, pero eso ya no hacía falta, él ya estaba demasiado caliente como para soportar algo más.

Sin decir nada, Hinata se cubrió con una bata ligera, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió. Sin saber que el corazón de su esposo latía con cada vez más prisa.

Naruto definitivamente se llevó una gran sorpresa, al ver que detrás se encontraba Sasuke. Uchiha miró a Hinata de pies a cabeza, la joven se sonrojó y le permitió el paso sin decir nada. El rubio no comprendía nada, ¿a eso se refería Hinata? ¿Cómo hizo para traer allí a Sasuke? Instintivamente se sentó en la cama los miró pidiendo una explicación.

* * *

Ya pueden leer la continuación... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, segunda parte y última. Espero que les haha gustado como viene la cosa.

Ahora sí...

A leer (^.^=)/

๑

Naruto los miraba a ambos, esperando una explicación.

-Estoy aquí solo para demostrarte que lo que sueñas es imposible, usuratonkachi. Jamás soportarías que tocara a tu mujer. Así que un trío es imposible. -le dijo Sasuke. él mirándolo con los ojos sumamente negros. Naruto se descolocó.

-Yo... -trató de articular Hinata, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta cuando Sasuke golpeó la pared, donde ella estaba, con la palma abierta. La joven dio un pequeño bote, retrocedió y se pegó a la fría superficie. Uchiha le mostró una media sonrisa y se acercó a una distancia completamente peligrosa. Todo eso, era parte del plan que ambos habían acordado muchos días atrás. Sabían que al verlos así, Naruto haría algo, y tal como Sasuke había dicho, no permitiría que la tocara. Él se daría cuenta de que su fantasía era completamente absurda, no podría compartir a Hinata, desistiría de la idea y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, tan sencillo como eso...

Sasuke se aproximó más al rostro de Hinata, haciéndola sonrojar en demasía. La actuación continuaba.

Naruto desde la cama veía como su mejor amigo estaba a punto de besar a su esposa, se sentía celoso, sumamente celoso... Celoso de que no fuera también él, quien provocara aquel sonrojo.

Hinata lo vio de reojo, el rubio se puso de pie, mostrando su esculpido torso desnudo, con sudor perlándolo. Tanto ella como Sasuke esperaban a que hiciera algo más, pero él se quedó allí parado con la mirada fija en ellos.

-No lo soportarás, idiota. -dijo Sasuke y lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue como él la besaba. Ella abrió sus ojos intensamente, mientras sentía el calor de aquellos labios desconocidos sobre los suyos. ¿Porqué Naruto no hacía nada? Se suponía que era en ese momento cuando reaccionaba y echaba a Sasuke del cuarto. Uchiha se molestó, el idiota Hokage aún no actuaba. Bien, entonces vería hasta donde era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo. Sin previo aviso, tomó a la esposa de su mejor amigo de la cintura y la pegó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella sintiera su hombría en el vientre, luego la besó trasgrediendo lo establecido.

Hinata sintió que se desmayaba en ese preciso instante, su mente llamaba a Naruto para que la rescatara, pero sus labios estaban concentrados en Sasuke y en lo que se apoyaba en su abdomen, Uchiha parecía estar haciendo alarde de "eso".

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de su cauce.

¿En qué pensaba su esposo que se tardaba tanto en decir algo?, si eso seguía así... Uchiha le colocó una mano sobre sus senos, ella quiso gritar de la impresión y él aprovechó eso para sumar su lengua al beso, con total descaro. ¡Ese hombre se estaba propasando!, le colocó las manos sobre el pecho para apartarlo, pero Sasuke la movió de la pared más al frente mientras la sujetaba con fuerza para que no lo soltara, su intención era darle una mejor vista a Naruto.

El beso y las súplicas de Hinata porque su esposo reaccionara, se incrementaron. Ella estaba muy lejos de ser una persona violenta, pero Sasuke ya se las vería. Intentanto darle una severa advertencia, le mordió la lengua . Él sintió un escalofrío que viajó directamente a su miembro con aquella acción. Si esa mujer estaba esperando que la soltara, debió haber pensado en algo menos provocativo. Así sólo estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles y él hacia rato que había dejado de fingir el beso, para pasar a uno de verdad. Hinata se dispuso a bloquearle los puntos de chakra para inmovilizarlo de una vez por todas, pero en ese momento, Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta y apoyó una mano en el picaporte.

Los otros dos jóvenes creyeron que ese era el fin para el pequeño engaño, pero se pasmaron al ver que el rubio abandonaba la habitación y por medio del Hiraishin no Jutsu, aparecía al instante nuevamente con una botella de bebida.

El rubio cerró la puerta con llave, quedando ellos tres dentro de la recámara.

-Si haremos esto, lo haremos bien-ttebayo. -les dijo. Se había dado cuenta de cual era la intensión de los dos, sabía que sólo buscaban que abandonara sus fantasías y los apreciaba por intentar ayudarlo, el problema era que le habían puesto todo en bandeja de plata para que se enardeciera. Él ya había comenzado a intentar olvidarse de todo, pero ellos, su propia esposa y su amigo/hermano, acababan de darle la imagen más erótica de su vida. Acababan de tentarlo y de hacer que mandara al diablo su determinación. Entonces les seguiría el juego, después de todo ellos fueron los que iniciaron la provocación.

Hinata estando completamente desconcertada y alarmada, lo sintió acercarse. Mientras Sasuke la besaba, su esposo se colocó tras ella y con suma delicadeza le deshizo el peinado y dejó que su sedoso cabello cayera como cascada, entonces fue apartándolo suavemente, hasta dejarle un hombro al descubierto. Abrió ampliamente sus ojos grises, el cuerpo se le cosquilleaba y erizaba involuntariamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ella y Sasuke habían acordado eso sólo para ayudarlo? Por primera vez, fue Hinata quien se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que Naruto quería hacer...

Sasuke y ella habían caido en su propia trampa...

'C-umpliré todas tus fantasías...' Sí, Hinata le había propuesto eso por iniciativa propia, con la creencia de que así haría entrar en razón a Naruto, pero sólo ahora era consciente de lo que sus palabras implicaban. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a conceder aquel deseo de su esposo?¿Estaría dispuesta a dejar que Sasuke la tocara también? ¿y él estaría dispuesto a quedarse? ¡Dios!, en qué se habían metido...

Uchiha besó Hinata un poco más y luego, la dejó por falta de aire, pero no apartó su rostro del de ella. La joven no se recuperaba del shock, cuando se sintió estremecerse por completo al experimentar los besos de Naruto que subían desde su hombro a su cuello. Luego, él colaba su mano entre Sasuke y ella y empezaba a acariciarle los pechos. ¿De verdad estaba haciéndole eso mientras Uchiha estaba presente? No pudo reprimirse e inconsciente, y traicioneramente, gimió de placer al verse atrapada entre dos cuerpos que comenzaban a emitir cada vez más calor.

Sasuke miró a Naruto buscando una respuesta. Parecía ser que era el único que aún mantenía la sensatez, sería realmente una locura si Naruto estaba creyendo en que él mismo se quedaría y participaría de todo eso. Hinata tenía unos labios y unos pechos increíbles, y había cumplido con su curiosidad al sentirlos, admitía que se había excitado en demasía, pero hasta allí llegaría... o eso era lo que él pensaba. Contrario a toda lógica, su amigo le devolvió una mirada completamente desconocida para Sasuke hasta ese momento, parecía como si sus oscurecidos ojos azules le dieran la orden de continuar.

-"Hagámosle el amor a Hinata" -fue lo que leyó en sus ojos. Esa insania estaba llegando muy lejos, los tres estaban jugando con fuego y las cosas podían terminar muy mal. -"Sé que eso es lo que quieres, Sasuke. Tú también deseas a mi mujer".

Aquello parecía un desafío. Naruto lo destaba desafiando, ¿quién diablos se creía?

-"Eres un imbécil" -le contestó Sasuke y antes de hacer algo más, tomó del mentón a Hinata. Ella lo enfrentó sus ojos claros. -"¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?". -le inquirió él, sólo con una mirada carbón.

La idea de poseer a la esposa de su amigo, le parecia en extremo irresistible y su erección ya ansiaba entrar en acción. Cuando llegaba a eso, jamás retrocedía, Sasuke Uchiha se convertía en un animal hambriento... Pero, él no era un malnacido y no obligaría a una mujer a nada, así que sólo esperaba que ella se rehusara para largarse de allí.

-"Son las fantasías de Naruto las que no lo dejan dormir, y no podrá descansar tranquilo hasta que no las cumpla. Su vida entera se ha basado en metas, y ahora de repente se enfrenta a algo que no puede conseguir. Eso debe ser más que frustrante"...

"Hinata, debes atreverte a sobrepasar los límites aveces"...

-Lo haré, por tí Naruto... -se dijo ella. Hinata entonces, cerró los ojos, dejando de lado todo lo demás y recordando a quien deseaba complacer, llevó sus manos hacia Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia ella, para que juntos fundieran sus bocas.

Él cedió por completo ante ella, ante sí mismo y ante la lujuria. La besó con profundidad, sabiéndose observado por Naruto quien consentía aquella acción. Atreviéndose a más, con su mano le acarició el seno libre. Hinata no podía creerlo, se sentía tan extraño besar a alguien que no fuera Naruto, pero debía reconocer que Sasuke también sabía lo que hacía. Su boca era demandante, intensa, irresistible... Su corazón latía con una velocidad vertiginosa, su cuerpo estaba emocionándose.

-¡Naruto! -gimió en voz alta, tras separarse de Uchiha, al sentir que su esposo tocaba su intimidad por encima de la delgada bata, como recordándole que él también estaba allí. Sasuke la apegó más contra sí, ella advirtió nuevamente aquello firme presionándose contra su abdomen. ¿En realidad ella le estaba provocando eso a Uchiha Sasuke?...

El juego apenas y había iniciado, pero los tres ya estaban quemándose.

Naruto acariciaba la intimidad de Hinata con más fuerza, mientras le exploraba la espalda con besos húmedos. La bata cayó al suelo, revelando la femenina y curvilínea figura. Los tres se excitaron, como no pensaron llegar a hacerlo nunca con aquella situación.

Sasuke tomó la iniciativa y le desabrochó el provocativo sostén, sin que ella pudiera oponer resistencia. Su boca se abrió paso y se deleitó con los senos de la joven, a veces incluso utilizaba los dientes y las descargas eléctricas colmaban los sentidos Hinata, quien trataba que de su boca saliera alguna réplica, pero se halló a sí misma soltando cargados suspiros.

Naruto entonces la giró hacia sí, ella lo vio con los ojos lacrimosos. Una mezcla de excitación con enojo que aún pugnaban en su conciencia. Su esposo la besó haciéndole olvidar contra qué luchaba. Sasuke ahora, fue el encargado de recorrer la tersa espalda de la joven, probándola de esa manera descubrió que le gustaba hacerlo. Con su mano notó lo húmeda que ella se encontraba, y él no estaba en mejores condiciones, su pantalón y el resto de sus prendas lo ahogaban.

El rubio guió a la chica hacia la cama, Uchiha aprovechó para comenzar a deshacerse de sus ropas, luego tomó la botella que su amigo había traído. La bebida estaba muy fría y le refrescó la garganta, aunque eso no disminuyó en lo más mínimo el calor que avasallaba en su cuerpo.

Hinata quedó bajo el firme cuerpo su esposo. Estaba súmamente nerviosa, no sabía como continuar, aquella experiencia ni por asomo la hubiera imaginado. Una batalla entre pudores y deseos de abandonarse a la locura continuaba librándose en su cabeza. Su disputa mental se acabó cuando Naruto le arrebató sus bragas. Con pasión y el mismo cuidado de siempre, la acomodó y... se adentró. Ella se arqueó hacia Naruto, mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro de sorpresa. Cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a él, al tiempo que ambos empezaban a mecerse a un delicioso ritmo.

Sasuke los observaba mientras se retiraba el resto de su ropa. ¡Maldición! ver aquello encendía, lo encendía de una manera inexplicable. Era demasiado... Esa mujer era impresionante...

Hipnotizado por los gemidos de Hinata, se acercó a ellos. Naruto al notar que su amigo también quería participar, dio unos fuertes embates hacia su esposa y luego giró en la cama, quedándose con ella encima.

Hinata, inmensamente agitada, apoyó las manos en el marcado abdomen del rubio y mientras este la ayudaba a moverse, no pudo evitar mirar hacia Sasuke. La pregunta fue que si se sentía inmoral, o una cualquiera por estar haciendo eso... Lo cierto era que sí, pero de sólo ver a Uchiha allí, presenciando todo aquel acto tan carnal, hacía que inevitablemente se sintiera cada vez más eufórica y caliente.

Quería mostrarle a Sasuke Uchiha lo que ella disfrutaba con Naruto por las noches, quería mostrarle que sólo era Naruto el único que siempre la tocaba y que su presencia allí, sólo por que ella deseaba complacer a su esposo, no porque estuviera interesada en el orgulloso heredero Uchiha. Era demasiado perverso y enfermizo el sentirse de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía...

El joven Uchiha y ella se dieron cuenta que sus miradas brillantes de lascivia se llamaban.

Los tres habían entrado en el consentimiento, y tácitamente acordaron que lo que pasara esa noche y en ese momento, solo ellos lo sabrían.

Sasuke caminó hacia la cama, al tiempo que los otros dos se perdían en el momento que compartían, él se ubicó tras la joven. Esa Hyuuga también lo estaba desafiando, entonces haría que ella jamás se olvidara de lo que iba a hacerle. La recorrió con besos, caricias. Su respiración ardía a medida que oía como ella intentaba evitarlo pero gemía repetida y ahogadamente.

En un momento Naruto se detuvo y salió de ella, Sasuke comprendió que le estaba permitiendo a él continuar. Se vio libre para ubicarse sobre ella, viéndola a los ojos con sus enigmáticas pupilas negras. La joven se mostró levemente molesta por el vacío que su esposo le dejaba, ya que estuvo a punto de llegar a la cima, pero pronto descubrió que Sasuke tenía algo increíble que ofrecerle.

Él no tuvo piedad, no pidió permiso, no fue suave, ni mucho menos cuidadoso, se adentró en ella de golpe y aquello la hizo delirar. Hinata cerró los ojos, y liberó un grito con fuerza al ser invadida tan maravillosamente.

-¿Qué opinas de esto? -le preguntó él al oido. Ella no pudo responder al sentir su mente tan anubarrada de sensaciones. Al no tener contestación, Sasuke llegó hasta su boca, la besó y luego la tomó de las piernas y se la colocó en los hombros, internándose de esa forma hasta lo más intimo de Hinata, quien creía que ya no podría continuar con aquella candencia que él le marcaba. Se inclinó hacia atrás y aferró sus manos en las sábanas, mientras Sasuke seguía impulsándose hacia ella con cada vez más prisa.

-¡S-e siente muy bien! ¡Sasuke! -le admitió con la voz anudada, aunque las palabras sobraban o faltaban para describir lo que los tres estaban experimentando. Pero aún faltaba mucho por hacer...

Sasuke gruñía en el oído de Hinata, mientras le demostraba que un Uchiha era tan hábil con el Sharingan como en la cama. Un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra, sabía donde tocarla para hacerla derretirse. La joven recordó a Naruto, con la vista nublada lo buscó. Su esposo tenía una sonrisa de aquellas que únicamente ella sabía que poseía. Una increíblemente sexy.

Después de unos minutos, sin descanso alguno, fue el turno de Sasuke de hacerla girar, para hacerla quedar sobre su torso pálido y fibroso. Hinata temblando de placer, dudó sobre si atreverse a continuar, pero las cosas ya habían llegado a un punto en que ninguno tenía conciencia, y sus sentidos de moralidad ahora yacían varios metros bajo tierra. Ella se decidió, se afianzó a él y empezó a balancearse sobre el miembro del mejor amigo de su esposo. Sasuke apretó los dientes conteniendo su propia voz, ella lo hacía deliciosamente bien. Desde allí abajo tenía un privilegiada vista de sus generosos y suaves pechos, posó su mano sobre uno para masajearlos y la otra la llevó a la cadera de la joven, para ayudar a que se moviera con más celeridad.

-Hazlo así. -le indicó articulando con dificultad.

-¿A-así? -preguntó ella ondulándose de una forma alucinante. Sin darse cuenta había cedido ante la sensualidad natural de Sasuke, ante su forma arrebatadora de poseerla.

-¡Hugm! ¡Sigue! -gruñó él guturalmente.

Naruto viendo como esos dos se entretenían, pensó que él no se quedaría fuera de todo. Sasuke estaba monopolizando la atención de Hinata pero no le molestó, porque tenía algo muy intenso en mente. Se bebió lo último que quedó del espumoso y luego subió a la cama, la joven giró su nublosa vista hacia él y ambos se besaron con premura. Los dos sentían el frescor en sus bocas, junto con la chispeante sensación del champagne.

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente, le susurró algo al oído y después de eso sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cierto punto secreto en su esposa. Ella se tensó un poco, se detuvo por completo sobre Sasuke, quien aprovechó aquello y concentró su energía para lo que, sin duda, seguía.

Hinata sintió algo apoyarse en su entrada, y soltó un intenso quejido al verse doblemente invadida. Al principio se incomodó, y como no hacerlo, ya que era la primera vez que Naruto llegaba tan lejos... y que manera de traspasar los límites... Nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado que estaría en medio, literalmente en medio, de una situación así. Era difícil pensar, era extremadamente complicado razonar, mientras su cuerpo entero se dedicaba a gozar de todo aquello.

Naruto no quería hacerle daño, ni tratarla rudamente, al contrario su único fin era darle placer a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Pero se le hacía muy difícil permanecer quieto, así que finalmente se movió ingresando completamente al interior de la joven.

Sasuke atrajo hacia sí a Hinata y la besó para distraerla, al tiempo que no dejaba de acariciarla.

Los tres supieron que efectivamente, no había vuelta atrás...

Viéndola lista, Naruto embistió a su esposa. Ella gimió por lo alto. Sasuke desde abajo hizo el mismo movimiento, la joven se electrizó y su voz sonó con más fuerza. Volvieron hacerlo una vez más, inconscientemente los dos jóvenes competían para ver quien enloquecía más a Hinata. Y ambos lo estaban logrando...

Los tres se envolvieron en un indecente y candente baile. Sumergidos enteramente en la lujuria, continuaron haciendo sonar sus ecos. Sus caderan que chocaban unas contra otras, mientras oleadas de gozo los asaltaban.

La habitación se colmó de apasionados y ardientes sonidos.

Como hábiles shinobis que eran, pronto encontraron un ritmo que encajó a la perfección con los tres. Sasuke embestía primero a Hinata, al sentirlo, Naruto retrocedía y luego avanzaba con potencia, luego ambos ingresaban al mismo tiempo. La joven creyó estar delirando en medio de aquellos dos hombres. Alcanzaba escalas del placer cada vez más altas. Orgasmo tras orgasmo. Su boca no tenía descanso al igual que sus manos y su cuerpo, que recibía atención en todas direcciones y ya no sabía en donde concentrarse para sentir. Era Naruto el del cumpleaños, pero era ella quien recibía todo...

El sudor brotaba de sus pieles, lubricaba sus cuerpos desnudos y solo hacía que todo fuera aun más surreal, más exquisito, más prohibido...

Hinata no resistiendo más se apoyó sobre Sasuke, Naruto tuvo más libertad para darse el gusto y continuar arremetiendo hacia su esposa. Cerró los ojos, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba maldiciones y chocaba su pelvis contra el firme trasero de su Hinata, ingresando en ella con penetraciones rápidas y cortas que enloquecían a ambos.

Uchiha desde abajo, también siguió complaciéndose con la deliciosa estreches de esa mujer. La joven se movía como podía para seguirles, de pronto soltó un grito ahogado al sentirse una vez más plenamente satisfecha, y se lo hizo saber a sus dos amantes con los espasmos que la invadieron y que incrementaron el placer de ellos.

Sasuke llegando al linde, se liberó en el interior de Hinata, casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto. Las respiraciones de los tres sonaron con más desesperación, y con unos últimos movimientos se encaminaron al límite de perder la razón.

Así de cegados los dos salieron de ella, quien creyó que el acto terminaría, pero una vez más comprobó que esos dos no eran simples humanos y aún podían brindarle mucho más... Naruto subió sobre Hinata, le dijo al oído cuanto la amaba y volvió a penetrarla, ya no con suavidad sino con potencia, logrando sacarle más de un grito.

-Dios mío. -musitó ella cuando su esposo la levantó, e hizo que ambos quedaran arrodillados en la cama. Hinata repitió su exclamación, al sentir a Sasuke detrás. Él primero delineó aquella entrada con su miembro, torturándola delirantemente, y luego la invadió. La joven apretó los ojos con suma fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de sus esposo.

Habiendo intercambiado lugares de esa forma, los dos amigos se dedicaron a empujar sus intimidades hasta donde las fuerzas les alcanzaran. Hinata los recibía con la poca lucidez que le sobraba.

No reconocían sus voces que se distorsionaban y se perdían entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Frases inentendibles y cargadas de excitación escapaban de ellos sin que pudieran detenerlas, mientras pedían por más.

Con la entrada de la madrugada, todos llegaron al punto culmine de no saber siquiera quienes eran. Los dos amigos jamás intercambiaron un sólo roce, lo único que los unía era el deseo compartido de disfrutar, y hacer disfrutar, a Hinata.

No se contuvieron ni se privaron de nada, perdieron la razón en todas las posiciones posibles... incluso habían descubierto varias nuevas. De frente, de espaldas, de rodillas, de a dos, de a tres, acostados, de pie, en el suelo sobre la alfombra, en la orilla de la cama, en el sillón, cerca de la ventanas... Recorrieron la habitación entera con sus indecentes juegos. Y cuando uno de los dos sentía que ya no podía seguir, Hinata lograba encenderlos de maneras inimaginables.

Finalmente, y como era de esperarse, se rindieron enteramente extenuados.

Se recostaron en la cama, que fue el principal escenario de aquel fogoso encuentro. Sasuke a la izquierda, Naruto a la derecha y ella en medio. Hinata tuvo el impulso de colocar sus manos en los marcados pectorales de sus dos amantes, sólo para tener algo que la trajera a la realidad y no la dejara perdida en el delirio. ¿Sabría ella que acababa de vivir lo que las admiradoras de aquellos dos héroes soñaban? Sintió que su esposo le soplaba la frente, lo miró. Naruto comenzó a reír. Una risa completamente exhausta y satisfecha. Sasuke rió masculina y brevemente también. Ella sabía de que se trataba, ninguno había pensado que se aventurarían a hacer tal locura, pero lo habían hecho.

¿Hasta donde fueron conscientes, y hasta donde el deseo y el primitivo instinto se adueñaron de ellos? ¿Quienes eran ellos para permitirse disfrutar tanto y más allá de lo permitido?

Ninguno se arriesgaría por una respuesta...

-No fue como en mis sueños... esto superó todo... Mi mejor cumpleaños... -dijo Naruto adormecido, casi como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo expresó en voz alta. Había cumplido su fantasía de hacerle el amor a su esposa, junto con su mejor amigo y lo había disfrutado demasiado. ¿Qué tan sucio sonaba eso?

-Lo fue... -pronunció Sasuke. Él no lo aparentó en ningún momento pero desde que Naruto le había contado lo de sus sueños, había imaginado en más de una ocasión lo que se sentiría participar de algo así. Se atormentó con ello, hasta el punto de que internamente deseó que la propuesta de Hinata, en principio falsa, se volviera realidad. Y había ocurrido... Quizás por eso había caído tan fácilmente ante los encantos de esa mujer. En verdad había sido tan sumamente ardiente que estaba dispuesto a tomar a la esposa de su amigo, una vez más...

Hinata los miró a ambos. No lo diría, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero había experimentado algo realmente increíble. Se sintió libre, alocada, deseada como nunca... se pasó una mano por la frente todavía humedecida y soltó una risilla.

De pronto el silencio de la noche los invadió. Los tres miraban el techo y un inoportuno y jodido cuestionamiento cruzó las mentes de todos al mismo tiempo;

¿Cómo se supone seguirían sus vidas, después de que acababan de descubrir, que secretamente, podían compartir momentos tan intensos como esos?

...

Fin del oneshot, pervertidos...

Notas finales del capítulo :

¿Y quién apoyó todo esto?... pues, Sakura. ¿Se dan cuenta que se debe tener cuidado con las palabras que uno le dedica al otro? Puss, ahora ya no se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada, ñacañaca 3:)

¿Pueden darme su sincera opinión sobre todo esto?

Les advierto que ya estoy preparada para todo tipo de ataques (incluido verduras y piedras) así que no crean que me tomarán desprevenida.

Bueno amores míos. Cuídense y pronto tendré las continuaciones de los fics.

Sayonara ^.^)/


End file.
